Better Than Revenge
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: Marian's been watching a certain blonde girl from up above... Let's just say that she's not happy about what she sees. Songfic for Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge. R/M M/E and slight R/K


**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! Also a happy birthday to Jonas Armstrong! In that order. Here is my holiday contribution. This is a songfic for Marian and Kate from Taylor Swift's _Better Than Revenge _that went sort of long... oops... I hope there are no errors since I was slightly rushed posting, but please let me know if there are so I can fix them. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**EDIT: So, I forgot to go back and see how it looked in a preview and when I did I realized that the song lyrics weren't clearly noted and melded with some of Marian's thoughts. They've got the squiggly thing at the beginning and end of each lyric now. I hope that helps. **

_~Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did._

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all I had right there where I wanted him.~_

The hot desert sun had beaten down relentlessly, as we waited for it to take our very lives. I knew that it was the end and if that was true, then I wasn't going to let it come without my being ready for it. "Say the words then, handsome," I had said.

Robin, of course, was lost as to just what words I was speaking of. "What words?"

_Only the words I've been dying to hear come from your lips._ I reminded him with a smile. And even if we were dying, I had never been happier.

We had lived through that one. But I hadn't survived the next test. I had died with Robin and as his wife.

But now, as I looked down at my husband yet on Earth – now – I was ready to kill. Not Robin, of course. Well, maybe. The person I desired most to see dead, though, was that fleeting… annoying… little blonde schemer… I let a small scream out just thinking about her.

_~She came along, got him alone and lets hear the applause, she took him faster then you could say sabotage._

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with.~_

I watch in utter fury as the witch scoots a little closer to Robin and flirts without any show of remorse. Not even a sign that she feels any shame. I clench my fist.

_Just wait, you little pea brain. I've had enough, and you might have a dream or two that will send you running back to your mother in Locksley._

I wait patiently, all the while planning carefully what I will say to Kate in her dream. The minute she falls into slumber I find her mind amongst the vast minds that are sleeping. Easily, I float into her dreams wearing my carefully planned attire: A frightening and daring black gown that swirls and flutters with the slightest motion.

"Kate of Locksley," I whisper menacingly. "I have something to speak with you about." I look into her frightened eyes, and transport us into what will seem to her as a white expanse. "You have taken what is not yours, haven't you?" I accuse.

Kate backs away. "I don't what you're talking about." I can see the lie in her eyes.

I advance. "I think you do. I also think you know who I am."

Kate narrows her eyes and stands up straighter, dropping the façade. "I do know. You're Marian. The _dead_ one." She emphasizes the word 'dead' and smirks at me. "You're the one that no one cares about, the no one speaks about. Not even Robin mentions you. I only know of you because of a slip of the tongue on Much's part. No one cares."

I flare up and my eyes turn to fire and my gown becomes streaked with red. I want to hit her and smack her to the ground, but I know she will feel no pain. Instead, I transport us into Sherwood, a year before. We are standing under a large tree and there is a fresh grave at our feet. In front of us is a piece of the past. One that makes me smile every time I think back to it.

Another me is standing in front of us. And Robin is as well. He looks at the other me and says, "Will you marry me?" The words echo through the transparent scene.

I let her listen with wide eyes to Robin's speech and watch him get down on one knee. I let her watch his concern when he thinks I won't say yes and his joy when I do. And of course, I can't let her miss our kiss afterward.

I expel a small sigh at the memory, touching my own lips briefly before returning myself to the vengeful spirit. With a wave of my hand I make the scene disappear, taking us instead to a dark landscape with light shining only on the two of us.

Kate's expression is indecipherable. Slightly shocked and indignant that Robin could love anyone but her.

"Grow up," I tell her sternly. "You've never been the one meant for him and you know it. He still loves me."

"Loving a dead woman sounds rather impossible, don't you think?" Kate crosses her arms and waits for me to find a comeback.

I only smile take us to a scene that I watched from above. We stand at the same tree and Robin is once again on one knee, but this time he holds a ring – my ring – with a amethyst stone in it. "I'll never stop loving you," he says before sadly burying the ring in the ground. Then, he puts his head in his hands and cries. Kate is taken aback by the sight of Robin crying so openly.

Of course, she's never seen him cry. Robin would never cry in front of anyone. He's too vain. But I have seen him and held him close too.

The scene vanishes and I give the blonde girl a scalding look. "He's my husband for now and forever," I quote, although Kate doesn't catch the meaning. "Stay away or face the consequences. I'll be watching you."

I leave her mind and allow her mind to make her own dreams.

_~She had to know the pain was beating on me like drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from.~_

The following morning Kate carries a smug look. She saunters over to Much and receives her breakfast. I watch her sit down close to Robin and smile adoringly at him before looking up to the heavens directly into my eyes and raising her eyebrows daringly.

"You want to play that game, do you?" I mutter. "How unfortunate that the walnut tree you chose to seat yourself under is ripe for picking."

I sent three walnuts in quick succession raining down on her head. Smiling sweetly, I watch her leap and glare back up at me. She can't see me, but she knows I'm watching.

"Kate?" Much asks worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

Kate sends him a scathing look and points dramatically at the three greenish walnuts the size of a child's fist lying on the forest floor. "Those just hit me in the head and you ask what the matter is? Please."

Much quickly turns away to hide his hurt look.

"Oh, Much," I say. "I'm sorry."

That gave me an idea. Later that night I entered Much's mind. I was not an angry spirit but a friend. "Hello, Much."

He stares at me. "M—Marian?"

"Yes, it's me. Do you mind if I talk to you in your dreams tonight? It's very real, I assure you."

Much smiles and nods. "We've all missed you. But especially Robin."

I look away, thinking mostly of Kate, but Isabella too. Isabella was an entirely different territory from Kate. When Robin had looked at her he had seen me. I know because I had sensed his emotions. "He keeps trying to replace me, though."

I hadn't meant to speak about this with Much, but I suppose it's too late to take back. Much immediately speaks up. "He's not replacing you, and he knows he never could. I am sure of it."

I don't argue my point with him. Robin is trying, even if he'll never replace me directly. Back to the point. "Much, I wanted to remind you of someone. I don't think Kate's good for you, but I remember some one who is."

_~She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress.~_

Much grinned as Bonchurch became the setting of his dreams. "Kate's not going even begin to equal Eve. I think you should find her again. Speak with her. I know that she wishes you would."

Much looked hopeful. "Really? Are you sure? I mean… We never really… Well, I guess she… Eve." Her name came out as a longing sigh.

I smile. "Don't forget that you've already won her heart over. And a beating loving heart is better than a stone cold one."

Much closed his eyes, deep in memories. "Thank you, Marian."

"She's still waiting," I say before giving him a small wave and removing myself from his mind. I leave him there in Bonchurch to bask in memories, sunlight, and whatever he chooses to form in his dream state.

It was good to speak with Much and be able to smile rather than glare.

Now, as for Kate…

_~Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better then revenge.~_

I enter Kate's mind as soon I leave Much. "You again," she said dismissively.

"Oh, yes, me. I'm not leaving you alone until you understand something."

I take us to a moon bathed Locksley and Kate recognizes it. "What are we doing here?"

"Watch what it looks like when Robin's truly in love. We're standing out on the road looking up into Robin's bedroom window. A much younger Robin sticks his head out the window and looks both ways. "It's clear, Marian."

Another me peeks out. "Finally. Are you sure they won't miss us at our own engagement party?''

Robin grins at me, "Probably."

I grin right back. "Let's go."

Robin secures a rope and climbs nimbly to the ground. "I'll catch you if you fall. That's why I came down first."

The other me smirks. "Really?" Sarcasm is dripping from her voice. "And here I thought it was so you could look up my skirt."

"Unfair."

"And true," she shoots back as she slips out the window and down the rope. Robin gallantly lifts her to the ground, carrying her in his arms into the shadow of Locksley manor.

Kate and I follow. I force her to, but nonetheless she follows.

The other me looks into Robin's eyes with a faraway look. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you sounds like a plan to me," he answers sweetly.

She smacks his shoulder. "I was being serious."

"So was I," says Robin, as he sets her on my feet to give her a long drawn-out kiss. His fingers twine into the younger Marian's hair and hers are quite happily around his neck to pull him in closer.

I take in the memory with joy.

Kate is filled with only cold fury.

I send the scene away and turn to look at Kate levelly. "I hope you noticed the way he looked at me."

Kate hardly hears me. "He was so young."

"Seventeen, if you must know," I snap.

Kate looks at me evenly before her eyes go cold. "No one speaks of you anymore. Not once does anyone even mention you. It's as if you never existed. The way he used to look at you has no bearing anymore, when even your name is shunned."

I quite suddenly punch her arrogant face. I am surprised when flesh meets and she yelps in pain.

She recovers quickly. "You have no place with Robin anymore. I do." Kate smiles to herself, her features turning smug.

_~She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it. I think her ever present frown is a little troubling and she thinks I'm psycho cuz I like to rhyme her name with things. But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know. Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go. They won't teach that in prep school so it's up to me, but no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity.~_

I'm ready to kill this blonde. Again. I want to kill her. Instead, I just shove her back into a rock face that I will into being. "You know nothing," I hiss. "You trample on Much and Alan, leading them on and then throwing yourself at my husband. It's despicable."

"Big words won't get you anywhere with me," Kate snaps. "Make your point and leave me alone."

"I don't think so," I say. "Look at this." Then, we witness every minute Robin and I have ever spent together sped up and flashing by. Kate stares as she sees us young children and then young adults. As slightly feuding and then as slightly in synch adults. She sees everything except for that which I refuse to share with her. She sees Robin's flirtations after the Crusades and his devastation after my forced engagement to Gisborne. She sees how he gives up everything and loses himself for a while until I run out of the church. She sees him beg me to join him in Sherwood and how he comforts me after my father's death.

With each rushing piece of our lives Kate's face becomes a little more twisted, a little more sad.

We watch what transpired in the Holy Land and how empty Robin seems afterward. I cut it off there and turn to look at Kate. "He is my husband now and forever," I say, knowing that this time she'll understand the meaning.

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you just ask him yourself if you are?"

I glare at her. I haven't appeared in Robin's dreams once. I know that it will only hurt him. That's not to say that he doesn't dream of me on his own, but it would be too real for him if I entered his mind. I don't say this to Kate.

"Go on. See if he tells you that he's unhappy with me." Kate crosses her arms and for once lowers her voice from its high pitch. "I doubt that he will."

I give her a freezing look and exit her mind.

The truth is that I'm exhausted from this mind hopping. The sun is near to rising and it is the best time to enter a mind since the dreamer remembers the end of a dream more vividly after waking. I find Robin's mind and look into it. It's already filled with me but I decide that it's time to truly be in his dream with him. There are some things he needs to know about a certain blonde girl.

_~She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.~_

I'm not sure how to appear to Robin. Should I be sad? Happy to see him? Disappointed? Angry? I'm feeling all of these emotions at the moment and either of them will deliver my point. Except maybe the happy one.

As a result I enter his dream somewhat normally and without any reigning emotion. I look into his eyes and tears blur my vision. _I haven't seen you in so long, my love. It's good to be here._

Robin's eyes widen and his face is filled with disbelief. "Marian?"

I can't help but note that he hesitates over my name. "Yes, my husband. I am not here for any reason but to ask you a question. And I would like a real answer."

I try so hard not to run into his arms. I had hurt Kate earlier; felt my fist connect with her flesh. I could feel. If I were to hug Robin, I would feel it. If I were to press my lips to his, I would feel it. And he would feel it too.

The distance between us remains, although the longing in Robin's face is obvious. It hurts me as much as him to keep the space there, but I have to.

"What question?" Robin is eager to keep me with him.

"Do you love me?" I ask him with a barely managed voice.

He takes a step forward. "Marian, I told you how many times that I do while we were both alive." He stretches out a hand towards me but I step back.

"And are you happy with Kate?" I had accepted this challenge from the little witch and I would complete it.

"Marian, please…"

"Are you happy with her?" I snap with venom in my tone. I can feel tears well up in my eyes; he hadn't said no. He hadn't known his answer right away.

Kate was right.

His face is so hurt and his arm falls limply to his side, his outstretched hand taken back. I'm dying inside. _I didn't even know you could die again after you had left your life._

Robin remains silent and sad. I annunciate each word, "Are you happy with Kate?"

"Of course not," He says quietly. "Did you really think that I was? Do you have that little faith in me?"

I breathe again and sink down to the ground slowly, not wanting to be strong anymore, not wanting to have to try anymore. I've been trying for the past two nights to be an avenging spirit when my emotions are really filled with sadness and betrayal.

I bury my face in my hands and cry, the sobs escaping without heed. I'm freed. Robin has not completely abandoned me. He still feels something for the woman who died for his sake.

Strong arms wrap around me unexpectedly. "I could never leave you behind," he whispers. "I never stopped loving you."

"But Kate… and Isabella." I can't keep my voice from cracking.

"Can never replace my Marian," he finishes. I can't stop crying, and Robin goes on. "I tried to replace you because when you died it left a gaping hole that I had to fill somehow. Isabella reminded me so much of you and I thought that maybe she could heal my heart, but she couldn't. I thought that maybe it wasn't someone similar to you but the person least like you that might be able to help. Kate hasn't, Marian. No one can.

"But having you here with me right now is the greatest gift I could ask for. You've always made me complete and I'm only half of what I was with you gone."

I shake my head. "You have to be what you were and that's exactly why I shouldn't have come like this." Nonetheless, I hold him tighter. I don't want to let go.

"I need you, Marian. I need you beside me to hold me back and keep me from going too far." A tear falls down onto my cheek and it isn't mine. "Why did you have to die?"

It's not a question I'm meant to answer. "I never wanted to leave you," I whisper.

He lifts my chin and looks at me earnestly. "Then don't. Stay right here with me. Please."

His eyes are such a pale blue, a sure sign that the tear was his although he shows no sign of it now.

"I can't. You have to wake up, you know." I wipe my tears away although I know they'll be replaced. "We can only make the best of the time we have now."

A kiss shared in a dream is always devoid of the emotions that usually accompany a kiss. This kiss broke that rule by miles. Emotions and feelings flow through us in ways that they haven't before.

I'm happy to drown in them.

I stay with Robin as long as I can. I don't ruin the little time that I have with him by mentioning Kate and neither does he. When I realize that our time is coming to a close I regretfully tell him that I can't come back.

He nods in understanding. "I wish things had been different."

"Everyone has that thought at some point in their life," I say, keeping my fingers intertwined in his mussed hair. It brings a thought to mind; "You should grow your hair out longer again. I liked it that way."

Robin smiles at me. "If that's what you think I might have to."

"I suppose you will."

I bury my face in his chest, breathing in his scent one last time. "You'll wake up any minute now. Goodbye, my husband."

"I could sleep in," he offers.

"You have things to do and I'm not going to prevent them from happening. We'll see each other again." I shift deeper into his arms. "And when we do, it won't be just a dream."

One last kiss and suddenly he fades away, leaving the realm of his dreaming mind.

_~I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey. You might have him but haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll you eyes at, honey. You might have him but I always get the last word.~_

I watch the goings-on in Sherwood from above, surprised at how they span out. Robin wakes with such a peaceful look on his face that I can't see how entering his mind again could hurt him. Quickly, I bite it back; eventually such encounters could ruin him.

Kate awakes looking sour and glares at Much while he makes breakfast. Despite her glare Much remains happy and whistling.

_Eve_ _is still waiting, Much. She loves you in a way Kate never will_.

Robin takes his plate from Much and sits down with a sense of waiting for something. I don't understand until Kate sits down next to him with a suggestive smile.

"Kate," Robin says. "There's something you need to know that I haven't told you."

"Really? What is it?" She takes a bite of food.

"I have a wife." Robin waits for her response to this.

The rest of the gang tense and send concerned glances at him. Kate only rolls her eyes. "Please. I already knew that."

Robin continues, undeterred, "Her name is Marian and out of respect for her I don't think that we should be a couple."

My breath catches. I hadn't asked him to break off his relationship with Kate. _Thank you, Robin_.

Kate leaps up in indignation and I smile at her reaction. "But—But she's dead!"

Robin shrugs and continues with his breakfast. "Doesn't matter. I still love her."

Tuck interjects, "Can you still love her and be Robin Hood, though?"

_It's never about him a as a person, for you, is it Tuck? It's always only him as a legend._

Handing his empty plate to Much, Robin stands up. "I was before and I can be again. She's been the inspiration from the beginning. She can be present in my mind now as well as then."

Kate's face is pure fury. "I don't understand! You loved me!"

Robin gently takes Kate's arm and leads her to a place quieter than the kitchen area. "I know this is hard for you to hear, but I don't know if I ever did love you or not. I do know that I still love Marian and it's unfair to you and to her if I allow what we had to continue."

Kate snaps her arm out of his grasp. "Fine! See if I care! Because I don't!"

She storms back into camp and starts throwing her things into a knapsack. "I'm going home to Locksley!" she screeches.

_About time, too_.

_~Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, cause I don't think you. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing cause I don't think you do, I don't think you do.~_

I watch Much try to sneak away from camp that night. Robin catches him. "Much? Where are you going?"

Much looks around and then at his best friend. "Bonchurch. I… I need to go there for—"

"Eve," Robin says.

Much nods sheepishly and is surprised when Robin claps him on the back. "I'm glad you're going. You were talking about her in you sleep last night."

"Yes, well… that was because, you know, I was having a nice dream."

Robin grinned. "I had a _wonderful_ dream last night, myself."

"Anything to do with…?" Much is unsure whether or not he should mention me, I can tell.

"Go ahead, Much," Robin told him. "Say her name. Marian."

Much still looks unsure, but does as asked. "Does it have anything to do with Marian?"

Robin gives him a lighthearted grin. "Everything I do usually does, doesn't it?" He tilts his head towards Bonchurch. "Now, go. Before she's already asleep."

Much doesn't need to be told twice and after he turns away Robin takes out my ring, freshly unburied, and lightly presses his lips to the amethyst colored stone.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it... Please let me know what you thought in a review? I might haunt your dreams if you dont. Rawr. Marian: But you aren't dead like I am. Me: Maybe so, but I am a fanfiction writer and not being dead means nothing to one such as me. Marian: Show off. **

**Review? ;)**


End file.
